Character Policy
KEY: If a bullet point rule has "CHAR REQ" at the end of it, that means it MUST be applied correctly on all char-pages even BEFORE it is checked. If an AP page does not have it, then user must apply it, or an admin must remind him to apply it, correctly. TO SEE AN EXAMPLE CLICK HERE. Rules *Your character cannot be on two different roleplays at the same time. *Your character cannot be OP. *Your character's history/family must make sense. Here's what your page must include: Before you create a character, you must know how to create a valid character page, because invalid pages will be counted as unauthorized, and will be deleted if changes are not made sooner. Infobox: *Owned By: (Your username; with link if possible) ' "CHAR REQ"' *Character Name: (Example: Blackkit, Blackpaw, Blackfur, Blackstar) ' "CHAR REQ"' *Character Age: {0 moons - senior(about 13 human years)} *Gender: ' "CHAR REQ"' *Character Clan: See Clans ''(My idea is that the clans will not be the ones from the books) ' "CHAR REQ"' *Character Rank: ' "CHAR REQ"' **Kit: A Kit must start with an existing Queen (0-3 moons; If it says 0 moons, then the character must wait 3 months until apprenticeship; If 3, then one month until apprenticehood) For a kit, it must be paired with a Queen. If a Queen has not been made and claimed, you cannot make a Kit. Name must end with ''-kit. ''If you do not own the kit's mother, or Queen, then you can go to a "SomethingClan/Nursery" page to ask a User to use his/her Queen as the Kit's mother. ' "CHAR REQ"' **Queen: A Queen can only be made with an existing male counterpart. To do this the user must go to any "den- page to find a mate". The Queen must be female. It also must have kits. After it is claimed, it will be pregnant. During this time, the user must also create and claim kits. You can also ask other players who have Kit characters to be your kit. Once the kit reaches apprenticeship, the Queen becomes a Warrior. A Queen can also die during kit-birth.' "CHAR REQ"' **Warrior: A warrior can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. If other characters don't exist, and he does not have permission to make a Medicine Cat, a regular user can only choose to make a Warrior cat or an Apprentice.' "CHAR REQ"' **Apprentice (Medicine Cat/Warrior): A Warrior apprentice can only be made with an existing Warrior mentor. The number of Warrior apprentices cannot exceed the number of Warriors. The User can go to the "SomethingClan/Warrior's den" page to ask for one from another user. A Medicine Cat Apprentice can only be made with an existing Medicine cat mentor. The number of Medicine Cat apprentices cannot exceed the number of Medicine Cats. The User can go to the "SomethingClan/Warrior's den" page to ask for one from another user. Name must have ''-paw at the end. ' "CHAR REQ"' **Elder: An Elder can also be made without any retrictions with existing characters. An Elder is supposed to be able to give good tips (Not OOP, but part of storylines) and advice as for being "wise".' "CHAR REQ"' **Deputy: A deputy can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. When the Clan Leader is inactive, The Deputy may resume the roles of a Leader for a while (Note, not OOC). In the name of the Deputy, the user has the ability to make up activites and assignments, as well as quests, for the entire Clan, but only if the Clan Leader approves it.' "CHAR REQ"' **Leader: The Clan Leader can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. Only admins and bureaucrats to be able to be a Clan Leader. An admin cannot own/control more than one Clan Leader at a time. In the name of the Clan Leader, the admin has the ability to make up activites and assignments, as well as quests, for the entire Clan. A Leader has 9 lives (See Stats). A Leader cannot have an Apprentice. Name must have ''-star'' at the end. ' "CHAR REQ"' **Medicine Cat: The Medicine Cat can be made without any retrictions with existing characters. In this wiki, there can be multiple Medicine Cats, however, the claimer should restrict the number of them to be lower than the number of Warriors.' "CHAR REQ"' *Current Location: **This will tell admins that you are currently on a quest, at your clan, on a hunt, and etc. Your character cannot be on too different quests on the same time. For example, Blackpaw is hunting on one roleplay, while on another, he is picking marigold for the Medicine Cats, and runs into a snake. **Examples: (Out Questing, Out Hunting, At-Clan, or StarClan/DarkForest (If she/he is dead)) *Page Status: THIS IS IMPORTANT! You must label the page as either:' "CHAR REQ"' **WIP - Meaning Work In Progress - This means the page has not been approved, and its main content has not been finished.' "CHAR REQ"' **AP - Meaning Approval Pending - This means the main content on the page has been finished, however it has not been approved. An admin may post comments in a comments section to give you ideas on what you need to change on your page.' "CHAR REQ"' **AA - Meaning Admin Approved - This means your page is valid and ready to go. You can only start roleplay once this has happened. An approval template posted by an admin will let you know it is AA.' "CHAR REQ"' '''Description *Create Header, then write: **Char-Physicality: < Basically, you describe what your cat looks like, its breed (or multiple-breeds), its pelt color, its fat or skinny, and etc. > "CHAR REQ"' **Char-Personality: < Basically, you describe your characters personality, and if it has any phobias, and/or other stuff.' "CHAR REQ"''' On the Page: Make a Header 2, and label History *You must continually edit your char-history, IF your character has gone through huge changes and adventures through roleplaying. *Your character can also have a pre-clan history, such as kittypet, rogue, or etc. history. Don't think this is just extra-work, 'cause it actually helps to have little background to "juice-up" storylines that you will do later. Family Members *On a second header, you may list family members. (A) non-deceased or a non-deserter family member(s) must have his/her own char-page, and must go through approval process. *IF a family member, such as if a character becomes pregnant or a lost family member arrives, and connects with a storyline of a roleplay, then a char-page can be created for it. **For Example: ***Blueneck: < During Roleplay > "What is it my darling?" He purred. ***Whitefur: < During Roleplay > ''Dramatically. ''"I'm pregnant!!!" she meowed. ***After this part, you can create a new character, a Kit, to add on to this storyline, or find one on your clan's Nursery page. Once the Kit is AA, you can add it on the roleplay. ***Congrats, you just created a family. The "Creative" Part Once your infobox is finished, you can get on to the "Creative" part. Basically, you can make a list of attributes, such as character quotes to describe special personality, or favorite foods, worst enemies, and etc. Dear Admins *IMPORTANT! If an admin creates a character, his/her page must go through the approval process, just like any other user. An admin cannot approve his/her page his/herself, and instead, another admin will approve it, without prejudice. An admin can create a Clan Leader in which a regular User can't. IMPORTANT! *Once you have published it for the first time, no matter if it is WIP or AP, you MUST make a link to your character page on the "Join Requests" page. The page will guide you on how to make a request. *Remember to link the page on the right area. What I'm saying is, if your page is WIP, you must link it under the WIP section. If It is AP, then you must link it under the AP section. Category:Policies